


【奎葵】强制共生（abo，一发完，畜生文学）

by dalaoshentaijun



Category: all坤, 奎葵
Genre: M/M, 农坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalaoshentaijun/pseuds/dalaoshentaijun





	【奎葵】强制共生（abo，一发完，畜生文学）

强制共生

*ABO试水，私设众多？

*信息素：黑环罂粟X虞美人

*兄弟，没有文笔的畜生文学，轻微SM

————————————————————

01  
「嗯…… 啊……啊……」  
未开灯的房间里，只有电脑屏幕发出微弱的荧光，坐在电脑前的人喉结上下咽动嘴唇半张，额头渗出一层细汗，微微睁大的瞳仁里倒映出屏幕里的画面：两具正在激烈交媾的肉体。  
画面里的两人抵死缠绵着，皮肤因汗发着光，喘息声带动着观者的呼吸也一并变得紊乱，少年本来放在键盘上的右手犹犹豫豫地往下身移……  
外边客厅的门锁“嘀嗒”一声响，紧接着便是熟悉的不紧不慢的脚步声向自己房间走来。一直保持着警惕感的少年慌忙将电脑盖上，迅速跑回床上。  
刚刚好闭上眼睛，房间的门就被推开了。亮光挤过门缝延展到少年脸上，少年动了动，睁开了眼睛。一个瘦高的身影逆光立在门边，看不清脸。  
「哥，你回来了。」少年朝着黑影露出一个亲切的笑容。  
奎“嗯”了一声，目光在黑暗中游离，房间里若有若无的花香味以及书桌上亮着电源灯的电脑都明明白白告诉了他前一秒发生了什么，但他却不动声色，关上了门。  
等奎回到自己房间，小葵才松了一口气，蹑手蹑脚坐回电脑前，将声音调为静音，继续观看，但此时他已完全没了兴致，看着画面里赤身裸体的两人，却觉得有些恶心反胃。  
小葵关掉电脑，在黑暗中幽幽叹气，他已经二十岁了，但身为Omega，却一次都没有发过情，连自己信息素的味道都不知道，这太不正常了。  
难道自己是个普通的beta？小葵缩进被子里，蒙住脑袋，有些想哭。比自己提前一秒出生的同卵双胞胎哥哥奎，是Alpha。明明两人有着一样的身高，一样的外表，凭什么只有他？凭什么只有他受尽万人景仰崇拜，而自己却像个怪胎。  
小葵从枕下抽出一张照片，照片里的奎光芒万丈地站在舞台上对着镜头友好示意，却在今晚昏暗月光的反射下，奎的表情扭曲成趾高气扬的微笑，小葵攥紧照片，狠狠地咬紧牙关。  
过了许久，直到小葵发出轻微的鼾声，房间的门再度打开。  
奎与黑暗融为一体，悄然立在小葵床头，视线死死锁定在熟睡之人身上。

02  
「小葵，吃早饭咯！」奎坐在床边，伸手去轻拍小葵婴儿似的圆圆小脸。  
「唔……」小葵翻正身体，眼皮奋战了好几次才勉强睁开，入眼竟然是对着自己微笑的哥哥，吓得他瞬间清醒，心虚地瞥了一眼枕头，「哥，你今天好早。」  
奎起身等着小葵，又领着他往餐厅走：「我上午有工作。」  
「唔……」小葵点点头，不再多话。前方哥哥耳朵上的吊坠晃来晃去，偶尔有光闪进他的眼睛。  
两兄弟虽然从小一起长大，但因为哥哥奎少年时期就进了娱乐圈，忙于通告经常不在家，小葵又经常住校，所以两兄弟其实生疏得很。  
像今天叫他起床的状况，在小葵有记忆以来，似乎还是第一次。  
面包烤熟后的麦香味混合着牛奶的甜味，充盈在整个餐厅。蔡妈妈摆好盘，看见兄弟两人，笑成一朵娇花。  
「哎呀，我们大奎真是帅呆啦，最近有没有不错的omega？带回来看看啊。」蔡妈妈搭在奎的肩上，去扒拉他金色的头发。  
奎拉开椅子坐下， 满脸无奈：「妈，我在娱乐圈，不能那么早结婚的。」  
「不结婚，谈个恋爱也行啊。」  
「好了，你就别管他了，我们大奎条件那么好，还需要你操心吗？」蔡爸爸从报纸里抬起头，嗔怪地看了一眼蔡妈妈。  
没有一个人注意到坐在一边的小葵，小葵倒也安于没人招惹，理理平直蓬乱的齐刘海，慢条斯理地吃着早餐。  
父母两人开始聊起家长里短，奎呲溜呲溜喝着牛奶，盘子里的食物一样未动。倒是对面的小葵仓鼠一样啃着面包片，吃得正欢。  
「小葵今天要回学校吧？」大奎忽然的出声发问，让对面之人浑身一抖。父母也因此想起来自己还另有一个儿子，纷纷转头看来。  
小葵不小心呛到，一时间说不出话来，边咳嗽边点头。  
奎笑了笑，将牛奶推到小葵面前。  
「咳…… 谢……谢谢……」小葵仰头喝着牛奶，心里却在犯着嘀咕，平时从不多话，只会冷脸面对自己的奎今天是怎么回事。  
「哎呀，我们大奎真是好哥哥呀……」果不其然，蔡妈妈又开始粉丝上身。  
蔡爸爸拍拍小葵的背，忽然问道：「你……最近……身体…… ？」  
小葵捏紧了玻璃杯，勉强露出一个笑脸：「挺好的。」  
蔡爸爸摇摇头，又继续看报纸，蔡妈妈仍在喋喋不休地夸赞着哥哥奎。小葵垂下头去，手指因为太过用力而泛着白。  
奎将小葵的一举一动尽收入眼底，嘴角微微上勾，浮现出一抹不易觉察的微笑。

03  
拍摄完杂志封面，时间还早，奎换完衣服出来，经纪人便上前告诉他品牌方定了餐厅，一起吃个便饭。  
奎点头说好，拿起手机，有些惊讶，页面是一连串同一陌生号码的未接来电。奎皱起眉头，正思考着这电话的来路，手机又是一阵震动，那个号码又打了过来。  
「喂？哪位？」奎犹豫了一会儿，还是选择了接听。  
电话那端的声音似乎有些焦急：「喂，请问你是蔡小葵的家人吗？」  
「我是。」  
「啊，能麻烦你来学校一趟吗，出了一点事……蔡同学的父母号码都是空号，能打通的只有你了……」  
「我马上来。」奎挂掉电话，转身让经纪人推掉饭局，拿起外套就往外走。  
身为最优良的Alpha，昨晚他感受到的那股若有若无的香气果然没错，看来，小葵是要到发情期了。  
奎一路超速狂奔，到了学校，事情却完全不是他想象的那样。  
小葵浑身是伤，衣衫破烂，躺在医务室的床上不醒人事。  
「这……叫一点事？」alpha动了怒，即使清秀温柔的外表也能散发出扎人的铁刺。奎没有大吼大叫，只是平静地看着周围的人。所有人，包括年长的教员，也被吓得不敢抬头。  
辅导员扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容，极力解释：「只是同学们闹着玩…… 没想到……」  
「闹着玩？」奎的目光移到角落里瑟瑟发抖的一群学生，众人感觉到他的目光，都不由自主地往后缩。  
奎一步跨过去，一手拎起最前面寸头男生的衣领，眯起眼：「是你？跟他闹着玩？」  
寸头男生吓得双腿发颤，几乎是哭着连声道歉。  
「说！玩什么了？」奎冷笑一声，松开手掌。寸头男生根本站不稳，一下子跪倒在地。  
「我…… 我们看他一直没到发情期……所以…… 所以想看看是不是要受些刺激……他……他才能…… 」  
奎低下头，凑近小葵的脖颈嗅了嗅，还好，只有些淡淡的其他alpha的味道，应该还没有被标记。  
「您…… 您放心，我们没做什么…… 他反抗的厉害…… 」寸头男哆哆嗦嗦解释道，又被奎的眼神吓得噤了声。  
辅导员又贴上前去：「蔡……蔡先生，私下我们一定好好处理这事，您的身份也…… 」  
奎横抱起小葵，看都没看辅导员一眼，只扔下一句话转身离去：「贵校准备接受律师函吧。」

04  
小葵感觉自己在一口烧着沸水的锅里蒸煮着，燥热的喘不过气来，直到迷迷糊糊感觉到自己口中被灌进了冰凉的水，才觉得好受些。  
等热度散去，小葵才勉强能睁眼，床边似乎坐着一个人，他定了定睛，焦点汇聚，才看清眼前这个和自己一模一样的人。  
奎依旧一脸冷漠，将凉水和抑制药丸放在床头柜上：明天起来再吃一颗。  
小葵看着药丸，苦笑出声：「果然…果然我还是个omega…」  
正要起身离开的奎听见这话，冷笑着：「知道自己是omega还不会保护自己么？想随随便便被一个下三滥的小子标记，生个孩子，然后过一辈子穷困潦倒的生活？」  
「你以为我想当omega吗？！」小葵情绪失控，大吼着将药丸砸在奎身上，「凭什么，凭什么是你！」  
奎没有躲开，垂了眼睑，眸子里闪烁着意义不明的神采。等小葵撒完火，奎什么也没说，转身离开。  
「讨厌！我讨厌你！」小葵歇斯底里地哭喊，摔下床，将地上的药丸尽数抓起，扔出窗外。  
床边，有什么东西，闪着银光。是一枚耳坠，奎的。  
小葵拾起耳坠，将针尖对准自己的耳垂，用力地一点点刺破皮肤，穿透血肉。尖锐的疼痛从耳朵噬咬到脸颊再爬到全身，钻入心脏。鲜血呈红线状地垂着。  
奎有些耐不住了，刚刚淡下去的omega信息素味又再度浓郁到满屋子，似乎还夹杂着异样的血腥味。嗜血的冲动从意识深处叫嚣着攀附住大脑，神经末梢被腐蚀殆尽，肢体全仰仗着本能兽欲行动。  
奎推开房门，小葵正卧在地上不停喘息，浑身汗湿，双腿绞磨在一处。  
奎扶起小葵，却见他的耳朵上正戴着自己的耳环。  
「你就这么，想成为我么？」奎将耳环生生扯下，原本干涸的伤口又再度冒出血。  
「啊……」小葵痛呼一声，睁着溢满雾气的潮湿双眼呆楞地看着奎，奎身上alpha的香味令他不由自主地靠近对方，丝毫不在乎对方愤怒的情绪。  
奎嫌恶地推开小葵，将他的上衣撕开：「那我就成全你。」  
alpha的手敷上omega胸口的时候，即使再粗暴的动作对于小葵而言也是甜蜜舒适的，小葵呻吟着将前胸贴上对方的手掌，任由对方揉捏。  
奎也并不怜惜，每一个动作都将恨意诠释干净，手指粗糙地捏紧乳头，用力上提，直到乳头充血坚硬，右手拿起耳坠，针尖对准，直直的扎透乳肉，鲜血几乎同时飙溅。  
「啊啊！」剧烈的疼痛使得小葵绷紧全身尖叫出声。  
下一秒，奎就舔干净胸前的血，含住了挂着耳坠的乳头。咸湿鲜腥的液体流进口腔中，带来不同于清水的口感，浓郁而厚重。  
针刺的疼痛混合着舔咬吮吸的舒适，像一群蚂蚁游走在胸口，小葵呻吟出声，双手不自觉的环上哥哥奎的肩膀。蚂蚁跟随着奎双手的抚摸路线逐渐遍布全身，往下身汇聚，聚拢于后穴。  
小葵浑身哆嗦，下身不停在地上磨蹭。奎只觉得omega的信息素又重了几分， 像一只飞蛾般执着地钻进他的肉，啃着他的骨头，吸出骨髓。  
奎喘着粗气，痛苦的剥掉两人的衣服，手指摁上小葵的后穴，那里早已濡湿一片。奎的手指没有任何阻拦地就捅了进去。  
小葵感受到侵入身体的异物，刺激得他缩紧全身。奎感受到来自甬道四壁的咬合力，压得他再难进去半分。  
「放松，葵。」奎嘶哑着嗓子，呢喃着属于两人名字的同样发音。  
「哥哥，不行啊…… 」小葵恢复了半点残存的理智，难受的哭泣着，身体仍然紧绷。  
奎毫无办法，只好俯身吻住小葵，小葵牙关紧闭，不让奎的舌头探入。奎狠了心，重重咬上，牙齿碾破细嫩的唇，血腥味一下子散开。  
小葵痛的张开了嘴，奎乘机侵入，鲜血淋漓，涂满两人的嘴唇。奎的舌头携带着alpha独有的信息素在小葵口腔中肆虐，淌过喉咙，盖住鼻腔。  
是罂粟，哥哥的味道是罂粟。这是小葵的意识被拉下深渊时残存的最后一丝想法，紧接着，他就被活埋于情欲的泥潭中，无法动弹地死去。  
奎的手指快速抽插着，带出淖泞的欲望之水。  
小葵随着奎的动作带着哭腔呻吟着，双手紧紧攀附住身上之人的后背，在奎比手指粗壮许多的性器插入的那一刻，十指嵌进肉里。  
奎顾不得后背上的疼痛，丧失了理智地快速顶弄，omega的味道裹满他的全身，甬道里每一处的肉都像梅杜莎蛇一样的头发缠绕着他。  
很快，小葵拱起腰，前边昂首的性器颤了颤，喷薄出白色的液体。与此同时，奎一口咬住小葵颈后的腺体，牙齿上沾染着的口水和血水很快渗进细胞。  
意识到奎的动作，小葵又惊又惧：「哥哥，你……」  
奎没有回答，将小葵提起来背转过去，后入贯穿。  
小葵转过去的第一眼，就看见了穿衣镜中满脸情欲的自己，以及紧贴着，与自己脸一模一样的奎。视觉上的巨大刺激令小葵后穴一阵收缩，夹得奎闷哼出身。  
奎直直地看着镜子里的小葵，轻笑了一下，架起小葵双腿将整个人抬至半空，性器全根抽出再整个没入，镜子将这动作完完全全展示在小葵面前，小葵甚至能看见自己的后穴小嘴似的一张一合，贪婪地流着口水。  
小葵又羞又臊，捂住自己双眼，哭着恳求奎：「哥哥，别这样…… 啊……别这样。」  
「嗯？怎么？受不了看着自己艹自己？你平时不挺喜欢看片的吗？」奎怀心思地舔咬着小葵的腺体。  
「我…… 我错了…… 」小葵想躲，却被奎狠狠压下，整个人趴在地上，忍受着奎的狠狠撞击。  
「把…… 把生殖腔打开……」奎喘息着在小葵耳边发号施令，「我…要射了……」  
小葵睁大双眼，慌忙挣扎摇头：「不……不行，不能永久标记……」  
「你不是要成为我吗，我的信息素永远留在你身上，你不就可以成为我了吗？」  
「不……不……」小葵只是哭着摇头，强烈的快感令他已经说不出话来。  
奎却并没有心软，伸手探上前胸，用力一扯耳坠，乳头连带着被高高提起，鲜血再度洒出。  
「啊啊啊……」小葵尖叫着全身痉挛，生殖腔活生生被奎顶开，炙热的alpha种子喷遍整个宫壁。  
永久标记完成。  
小葵成一滩湿泥贴在地面，奎去将他抱起的时候，小葵还不忘用软绵绵的拳头锤打哥哥胸口。  
「呜呜呜，要是生出来的孩子是弱智该怎么办啊……」  
奎觉得好笑，原来这家伙不愿意永久标记的原因竟是这个。  
奎擦掉小葵额头上的汗珠，道：「放心，就算是弱智，也是个长得好看的弱智。」  
小葵被抱回床上，正放松了身体静躺休息，就见奎从枕下摸出了自己的秘密。  
「不准看。」小葵慌忙去抢，却被奎轻巧避过。  
奎压根没看手中的照片，抬手就将他撕碎：「今后不用照片陪你睡了，我本尊陪你。」  
小葵红着脸，不说话。  
奎又道：「黑环罂粟。」  
「嗯？」小葵不解。  
「我的信息素味道。」  
小葵点点头，不知所然。  
「虞美人。」  
「嗯？嗯？」  
「你的信息素味道。」  
小葵瞪大眼睛，依旧不明白奎的意思。  
「也是罂粟属，即使你恨我，我们也注定共生。」奎说着，在小葵额头轻轻一吻。


End file.
